You're Not Here
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: "Kukatakan, F. Jones, jangan banyak bermain...", tapi lelaki itu terlalu gembira untuk berhenti... Another AmeBela's Fic, MA.


**You're (Not) Here**

Hetalia : Axis Power by Hidekaz Himaruya

Fanfic by **BlackKiss'Valentine** 2011

Summary : "Kukatakan, F. Jones, jangan banyak bermain...", tapi lelaki itu terlalu gembira untuk berhenti... Another AmeBela's Fic.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kukatakan, F. Jones, jangan banyak bermain...", tapi lelaki itu terlalu gembira untuk berhenti.

.

Alfred mengenal Natalia saat wanita itu mendekatinya. Catat,_ mendekatinya_. Pastinya bukan dengan alasan dia tampan (apa itu?) atau Natalia sedang butuh daging segar untuk diiris-iris—tapi karena pria berkacamata itu belakangan lebih sering duduk menepi, sendirian dijauhi yang lain karena banyak kelicikan _di balik cerianya_ dibongkar oleh Julian Assange. Yah, sebenarnya itu rahasia umum; tak ada yang bisa melupakan bagaimana hancurnya Arthur saat Alfred keluar dari 'rumah' dengan cara yang sama sekali tak tahu terima kasih (dasar remaja puber Amerika!). Kesepian, hal itulah yang sepertinya mengundang Natalia untuk menyapa dan menyukainya.

Natalia melihat Alfred sebagai anak domba yang sedang sakaratul maut.

.

Alfred baru 2 kali pacaran. Ia mendambakan hubungan langgeng ala Peter Parker dan Mary Jane.

Saat Natalia bersedia menjadi pacarnya, ia kemudian bertanya apakah Natalia akan menjadi Summer Finn _dan dia adalah Tom Hansen _dan mereka akan putus..._suatu saat nanti_. Natalia hanya menggeleng—bukan berjanji akan selalu bersama, tapi karena ia tak kenal siapa itu Summer Finn dan Tom Hansen.

Alfred F. Jones paranoid.

.

Sebagai pasangan yang 'dibuang oleh dunia' (kalau kau tahu, Natalia Arlovskaya dijauhi karena dikenal sadis, kasar, _bukan wanita-tapi-monster_), mereka menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia milik berdua dengan cinta, cinta, cinta.

_Bercinta, bercinta, bercinta._

.

Alfred berkata bahwa hubungan mereka tidak membutuhkan pertalian macam 'pernikahan', sekalipun hal itu akan membuat Tuhan lupa bahwa mereka bersama. Kehancuran hubungan (walau bukan sebagai kekasih) masih menjadi trauma bagi seorang Alfred. Alasan yang dikatakannya pada Natalia hanyalah, "...karena kita hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain.".

Natalia meminta Alfred menggoreskann 'Natalia' di lengannya dan menikmati pemandangan cintanya-meringis-sakit dengan darah segar merembes ke lantai; _sebagai gantinya._

.

Mungkin paranoia Alfred berkurang sedikit demi sedikit bersamaan dengan senyum di bibir Natalia yang juga sedikit demi sedikit semakin mengembang jika mereka bersama.

.

"Aku suka musim panas!"

"Aku juga."

"Mau ke pantai?"

Mereka segera mengemasi pakaian dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil untuk piknik dadakan mereka.

.

"Hidup butuh variasi, bercinta juga."

Alfred dibodohi Natalia yang sedang ingin bermain S&M.

"Aku suka Alfred, _terutama saat dia meringis kesakitan_."

.

Alfred sedang menjawab telepon dari Arthur. Di sudut sofa yang lain, Natalia memintal rambutnya sambil berbicara pada Yekaterina lewat handphonenya.

Arthur khawatir mantan adiknya itu sudah dicincang dan secara ilegal dijual ke McD sebagai bahan daging ham. Alfred tertawa.

Yekaterina, seperti biasa bicara dengan nada gugup yang membuat Natalia sedikit tak sabar.

Mungkin mereka berdua harus meralat pemikiran mereka bahwa 'dunia tidak benar-benar membuang mereka'. _Mungkin._

.

Suatu pagi di hari minggu, Alfred ditemukan sedang berlarian dalam piyamanya, menenteng bantal berbentuk hotdog kesayangannya tanpa alas kaki disekitar apartemennya.

Beberapa puluh meter di belakang, Natalia mengejar dengan membawa sebilah pisau buah. Hanya mengenakan kimono yang memperlihatkan lingerie jaring-jaring dibaliknya.

Jogging gila-gilaan itu dimulai sejak Alfred mencium tangan Natalia ketika bangun sehingga luka berbentuk nama 'Natalia' yang mengering itu terlihat oleh si empunya nama yang serta merta menyuruhnya untuk mengorek lagi luka itu.

.

Si Hamburger Freak langsung menyerbu pantai setelah melempar jins dan t-shirtnya di dalam mobil; mengejar ombak dan tersandung pasir sehingga lututnya memerah. Natalia mengenakan topi dan _sunglass_-nya, duduk di dekat siring pantai mengawasi _big boy_-nya—meneguk cola.

"Kukatakan, F. Jones, jangan banyak bermain...Kau menyetir!", tapi lelaki itu terlalu gembira untuk berhenti.

.

Takkan pernah Alfred kira pita hitam yang dibelikannya untuk Natalia sebagai hadiah hari jadi mereka, akan mengikat kedua tangannya sendiri di malam mereka dibeli.

Duh, masa S&M lagi?

.

Natalia tidak menolak ciuman rasa hamburger Alfred sekalipun masih tersisa remah roti atau mayonaise di pinggir bibirnya.

Tapi rasa pasta gigi atau mouthwash di pagi hari lebih baik.

.

Mereka meninggalkan pantai di sore hari tanpa mengetahui sebuah _countdown_ telah dimulai.

Natalia tidak melihat Alfred yang menyetir di kursi depan tengah terkantuk-kantuk sampai kemudian mobil mereka meleng ke arah yang salah, nyaris menabrak batuan tebing, berputar-putar setelah Alfred membanting stir dan terguling hingga akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan.

Besi patah, kaca pecah, darah mengalir. Satu orang tewas di tempat.

.

"Kita tak pernah bercinta karena saling mencintai, _Alfie_, tapi karena kita berdua membutuhkan satu sama lain."

Semalaman Alfred berpikir apakah keputusannya untuk tidak menikah dengan Natalia sudah tepat. Belakangan ia menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan wanita itu _justru karena_ ia mencintainya.

.

Pasangan gila adalah Alfred F. Jones dan Natalia Arlovskaya yang nekat berbuat mesum di dalam kamar pas sebuah departement store.

Tapi itu adalah sekuel versi balas dendam Alfred sejak Natalia memaksanya bercinta di bilik toilet laki-laki sebuah restoran sushi.

.

Alfred menunggu detak jantung Natalia berdenyut atau dadanya kembang-kempis saat bernapas.

Tapi mau ditunggu sampai mayatnya membusuk pun, Natalia Arlovskaya takkan kembali. _Gara-gara dia dan kantuknya_.

Boro-boro menjadi hero, sekarang ia sukses menjadi _villain._

Seorang Alfred berderai airmatanya.

.

Hampir semua yang mengenal mereka datang ke pemakaman Natalia berbekal ucapan belasungkawa. Arthur sempat menepuk pundaknya, Yekaterina tersedu dibalik saputangannya. Mungkin mereka memang harus meralat pemikiran mereka bahwa 'dunia tidak pernah membuang mereka'; tapi apa artinya dunia itu tanpa kehadiran Arlovskaya-nya?

Bukankah cuaca cerah hari itu seperti mengejek kematiannya?

.

"Sekarang aku mencintaimu."

Natalia hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa ekspresi, tak menoleh pada Alfred.

Jawaban memang tak ditunggu tapi sayangnya tak bisa diucapkan. _Selamanya._

.

Jika ia melompat di tebing mereka kecelakaan, mayatnya akan ditemukan kembung mengambang atau dikunyah ikan. Jika ia menenggak racun di kamar, busa dan liurnya akan menetes ke seprai abu-abu favorit Natalia—dan dia tak bisa memilih gantung diri karena ia tahu berapa berat tubuhnya dan berapa kuat langit-langit apartemennya.

Berbekal sepucuk pistol dilengkapi peredam dan lubang yang digalinya seorang diri di samping makam Natalia, Alfred F. Jones meregang nyawanya sendiri dengan menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat di jantungnya, setelah memastikan mayatnya akan jatuh tepat di lubang itu agar bisa bersanding di sisi Natalia Arlovskaya-nya sampai akhir.

**DOR.**

.

Hari dimana Natalia mengenakan gaun putih bukan hari pernikahannya. Pengantin prianya menangis. Tamunya pun mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, bersedih.

Sayangnya...

.

Titik air hujan berjatuhan dari langit malam.

Sebatang pipa metal dikotori oleh tanah merah yang basah saat disuruh tuannya untuk menguruk tanah di sekitar lubang yang baru saja diisi oleh mayat pria berkacamata.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai adikku, tapi paling tidak aku menyayanginya."

Sebuah dendam diucapkan atas kematiannya.

_Kolkolkolkol._

.

"Kukatakan, F. Jones, jangan banyak bermain...Kau menyetir!"

Alfred berhenti sambil memegang bola plastiknya. Ia melihat pada Natalia yang membalasnya dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya 'apa?' dalam bahasa tubuhnya.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?"

"Seperti suara jarum jam berhenti berdetak."

"Kau _ngimpi."_

Suara deburan ombak dan keramaian pengunjung pantai mengisi kebisuan di antara mereka, sampai...

"Hei, Natalia...!"

"...?"

**"_Aku sangat mencintaimu!_"**

Natalia tersenyum,

_**"Aku juga!"**_

.

.

(tamat)

.

* * *

><p>AN : Wai, Amebela lagi! Pertama kali memasukkan adegan sadis, mesum, dan kematian dalam jumlah banyak nih. Endingnya juga emang pengen dibikin ambigu begitu (tapi jadinya malah aneh, deh OTL). FYI, Julian Assange itu satu-satunya member Wikileaks yang diketahui oleh umum, dimasukin sebagai dalang pertemuan Amebela gara-gara kemampuannya memojokkan Amerika sedemikian rupa, deh :D Trus, Parker dan MJ tau, dong... Spidey gitu. Hansen dan Finn-nya dari 500 days of Summer,dikasih tau **animage** (pretty summer dress, yang bikin **sun kissed photos-i'll remember so well**, Amebela juga). Wow, itu film keren. Trus judulnya plesetan Eva, tapi gak nyambung sama ceritanya =..= Saya bingung masukin genre apa mana ceritanya MA-rated banget pula.

Thanks to **bakapon **yang sudah revisi 'nekad' to 'nekat' #bow

Review, yak.


End file.
